The Prince of Obelisk
by JessicaYuki
Summary: Sierra was formally from North Academy and she has the power to make the pain of duel monsters come alive. She can control it, yes. What will happen when she comes to Duel Academy? ChazzxSierra


**The Prince of Obelisk**

Chapter 1 Arriving at Duel Academy

Sierra's pale eyes darted between the dolphins and the ocean. One last time, she turned to the North Academy Chancellor. "Please, please." She bent down to her knees and begged. "Sorry, Miss Truesdale." The Chancellor said smugly. "Chancellor Sheppard told me that if I traded Miss North Academia to Duel Academy, I'd get Miss Duel Academia in return."

Jesse Anderson looked disapprovingly at the Chancellor. He gave a dirty look to the Chancellor and put a hand on Sierra's shoulder. "I'll visit you." Jesse assured, "And maybe even stay for a while." His eyes looked slightly sad. Sierra was the only girl in North Academy, yes, and she was the source of happiness to the rest of them.

As soon as they arrived, the North Academy ship left with Dorothy, the Miss Dual Academy. Sierra obviously didn't look happy, but noticed that a small crowd of boys who had waited for her were staring at her clothes. She was wearing short skirt and a sleek black Selena Gomez-like shirt. 

"Oh, hello there," Sierra said smiling at them brightly. She lugged her suitcases into a busier place, where she saw Chancellor Sheppard. "Hi." She said politely. "I'm the Sierra Truesdale that you're waiting for."

Chancellor Sheppard smiled back, "So the Chancellor of North Academy decided he wanted Dorothy early huh? Okay, you're just in time for the starting of the year, get ready for your entrance exam." Sierra tiptoed up and whispered into his ear, "Didn't Chancellor warn you about anything _different_ about me?"

Chancellor shook his head, "You should be fine, you weren't Miss North Academia for nothing, you must've been great at dueling," Then he muttered, "Now the new Miss Duel Academia, lucky her." Sierra stormed off angrily, holding her Duel Disk of plant related cards out.

Chazz cocked his head, "Who was she?" He asked in a daze amazed by her beauty. "Chazz, if you were paying attention, her name is Sierra Truesdale, the next Miss Duel Academia." Bastion said in the same dazed way.

"WHO CARES? Let's go see how she duels!" Jaden exclaimed as he ran off towards Sierra's direction. Syrus followed him, "I'VE GOT TO SAY HI TO MY OLDER SISTER!" At just that moment, Zane walked coolly to Sheppard.

"What happened?" Zane asked in his calm way. Sheppard responded, "Sierra, your little sister has just arrived in the North Academy ship." His eyes widened as he walked off towards the exam area.

~_At the Exam Area~_

Sierra faced her duel proctor; infinite fear could be seen in her eyes. Zane recognized them and suddenly a memory hit him fast.

_All three siblings were standing in the middle of a fire._

_Sierra! Y-you monster! Syrus yelled running off in an opening of the fire. Z-zane, h-help me! Sierra said choking with tears and both hands on the ground, both astonished and scared of what she had just done. Zane ran towards her, but suddenly she slipped from his grasp and disappeared. He had never let himself down from that one mistake and the family had thought she was dead…until now._

_Fast forward to about the end of the duel._

"I summon Black Rose Dragon!" Sierra yelled, her eyes burning with fire. Her finger was pointed at the Proctor. "I attack you directly with Rose Blast!"

The Proctor was enveloped in pain as he fell down and the Rose Blast broke a hole in the wall. Sierra said timidly, "Sorry, Chancellor Sheppard."

Chancellor looked amazed, "Sierra, you dueled a great duel and I've got to say, I was a bit careless about letting you duel." When he snapped his fingers, five nurses ran to the proctor and picked him up in a nurse bed.

Zane was one of the first to walk up to Sierra and congratulate her, but before he could finish, Sierra jumped up and down on her heel-less flats and tackled him into a hug. Zane managed a small smile, "So you've forgiven me, Sierra?" Zane asked pulling at his uniform nervously. "Course, Zaney!" Sierra smiled.

Chazz was hanging out with his lackeys while one of them pointed out, "Look! It's that Sierra girl who's the new Miss Duel Academia!" Chazz stopped walking and straightened his suit. He then turned to look at the girl. He blushed when he saw her, her shoulder length purple hair, short skirt, and amethyst eyes.

_A day later_

Sierra found several different bouquets in her locker. She smiled to herself and left them there. But one particular rose caught her hawk eyes. It was blood red and beautiful. Sierra found a paper tied to it and it said:_ From a Secret Admirer_.

Sierra stuffed the note into the pocket of her bag and lifted it. She stylishly put the rose in her hair and hooked the bag around her left shoulder. Pushing the gym door open, she smiled at some of the boys to her right and continued until she was right in front of the basketball courts.

She stared up at her scores and frowned. _Slifer Red huh? Good enough, at least I even got in, Sierra thought._ She ignored the stares she got from the other Obelisks whose expressions said these words: You should've been in Obelisk.

A moment later, she came back in her red uniform that was WAY updated than normal Slifer uniforms. (It looks like the dress in the picture in my profile, but red.)

Yawning, she lazily walked off towards the Slifer Dorm to attend the small dinner party in their dormitory. "Yo Jade." She said to Jaden smiling and not noticing the black haired figure watching her. _It should be me that she's smiling at; I'm the one who gave her the rose in the first place! Chazz thought._

Sierra could barely sleep, due to the uncomfortable bunk bed and the cockroaches climbing around her. She decided that she would lay awake until it was time to wake.

When it was about 7:00, she woke up with a start, noticing that she had just slept. She rushed down-stairs; brushing her teeth and changing into her uniform. Then she bolted into the card area; remembering there was a new card coming out. She thought she was the first one, but boy was she wrong.

A tall black haired boy stood an inch above her, reaching slowly for the card. "Hey, you," Sierra started. "Chazz Princeton?" The figure smiled carelessly,"Yeah." Sierra stated, "I got here first." She took one hand and put it on the card, Chazz had his finger on it. Then they both tugged at it, exclaiming, "IT'S MINE!" Over and over again. Finally Chazz said, "I'll give you the card if you just close your eyes."

Sierra looked at him suspiciously and did as he asked. Chazz leaned closer and closer every few seconds, when his face was centimeters apart, Sierra's eyes fluttered open and noticed what he was about to do. She also observed that his eyes were closed too.

She tiptoed up to his ear and whispered seductively, "Nice try, Chazzie, but I get the card." She smiled as he shivered and took the card from his loosened grasp. Then she walked off, the sound of her converse echoing through the shop.

Syrus ran into the shop, noticing Chazz. "Was my sister here by any chance?" He asked nervously. Chazz was just recovering from the shock,"Y-yes, I-I wanted her to k-," Syrus stopped him to save himself the trouble of hearing the word. "Well, want to know why she didn't do it?" Syrus asked him curiously.

Chazz nodded, but he thought he already knew, "She doesn't like me?" Syrus shook his head, and then nervously stood up and quietly muttered into Chazz's ear, "Guess what? She has a boyfriend, Aster Phoenix."


End file.
